


Welcome back, Jason.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: Episode: s1 e11 This is Brian on Drugs, M/M, Pre-Slash, coda 1x11
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: ”Lo sai.. potrei abituarmici” mormora e vorrebbe ridere se il petto non gli facesse male più di tutto il resto e Brian non lo stesse fissando così intensamente. Il sonno prende il sopravvento un secondo dopo e Jason si addormenta mentre le dita dell’idiota, costantemente strafatto di NZT, passano tra i suoi capelli.





	Welcome back, Jason.

La prima volta che lo chiama con il suo vero nome, e non qualche strano abbreviativo che sua madre ostina a rifilargli come _Jas_ e nemmeno _Ike_ , si è appena risvegliato in una stanza d’albergo dopo aver preso una pallottola per salvare la vita di Mike.

“Bentornato _Jason_ ” lo saluta appena gli vede aprire gli occhi e ci vogliono interi minuti prima che riesca a focalizzare dove si trova davvero e che Finch, Brian Finch, lo ha appena chiamato per nome e lo fissa come se fosse appena risorto dal mondo dei morti.

Ha disperato bisogno di un bicchiere d’acqua prima di dire anche solo una parola e muove un dito vero il comodino e Brian, stupido, adorabile e insopportabile Brian, sembra capire al volo quello di cui hai bisogno.

Gli circonda il collo con una mano, ed è così calda che in circostanza diverse la preferirebbe stretta intorno alla sua o in mezzo ai suoi capelli, quando gli fa appena sollevare la testa per aiutarlo bere.

L’acqua è la benedizione che gli fa ritrovare le parole:”Lo sai.. potrei abituarmici” mormora e vorrebbe ridere se il petto non gli facesse male più di tutto il resto e Brian non lo stesse fissando così intensamente. Il sonno prende il sopravvento un secondo dopo e Jason si addormenta mentre le dita dell’idiota, costantemente strafatto di NZT, passano tra i suoi capelli.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho finito Limitless tipo una vita fa, metà novembre 2016, e questa cosa, piccola piccola, è rimasta su carta fino ad ora perchè mi sono dimenticata esistesse.  
> Mi sono lasciata trascinare da una scena tagliata e troppo fluff, sotto effetto di droghe.


End file.
